Old Memories
by Storywriter
Summary: The new nurse at Fox River has a past with Michael, but what kind of past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Prison Break

Old Memories

Dr. Sara Tancerdi sat outside the infirmary at Fox River. The new nurse that was hired was running late and Sara didn't know why. Just then one of the guards came up to her with someone behind him.

" Looks like someone got a little lost," the guard said.

" Sorry," she said, " I'm kind of nervious."

" You must be Bridget?" Sara asked.

" Bridget Carson," Bridget said, " Dr. Tancredi?"

" Sara," Sara said, " Let's get you settled in."

Sara showed Bridget around the infirmary and then they headed towards one of the sick bay units inside the prison.

" These guys won't bite," Sara said, " Don't let them scare you."

" I try not to let anyone scare me," Bridget said.

" These guys may be in prison, but thy also deserve medical care," Sara said.

" Just like everyone else," Bridget said.

Bridget just watched Sara as she did the rounds and showed Bridget the basics.

" Who do we have in here?" Sara said, " Michael Scofield."

" Who?" Bridget asked, " That can't be right."

But then she knew when the curtain was pulled back.

" Oh my God," Bridget said, " I don't believe it."

Michael just looked at her, " I don't believe it either," Michael said, " Bridget Carson."

" Do you two know each other?" Sara asked.

" You could say that," Briget said, " I grew up down the street from him."

Then Sara looked at the chart again.

" Do me a favor and watch him," Sara said, " I'll be right back."

Sara then walked away leaving Bridget alone with Michael.

" When did you get back?" Michael asked.

" Last week," Bridget answered, " What are you doing here?"

" Getting a chcek up," Michael answered.

" I mean what are you doing in prison?" Bridget asked, " You of all people."

" I made a mistake ," Michael said, " Now I am paying for it."

" But you were too smart for that," Bridget said, " What happened?"

Sara then came back.

" Sorry," Sara said, " Was he much trouble."

" No," Bridget said, " Then again he never has been since I have known him."

" I guess I won't ask," Sara said, " The past is in the past."

Bridget just sighed. She couldn't believe that Michael was in prison. The Michael Scofied she grew up to know would of never of done anythng to break the law.

" What has changed since I left?" Bridget thought, " What in the world did he do?"

Outside the infirmary later in the day Bridget sat on one of the benches looking into the field. Thoughts of Michael haunted her mind. The day she first saw him, she was only nine years old.

" May I sit with you?" she heard.

Bridget looked up only to see Sara.

" Sure," Bridget said, " I don't mind."

Sara then sat down, but had a feeling something was bothering her.

" Are you okay?" Sara asked, " Your first day is going well."

" Thanks," Bridget said.

" Does this have to do with Michael?" Sara asked.

" I have known Michael since I was nine years old," Bridget said, " Of couse he was way too old for me."

" Does that make a differnce now?" Sara said, " It sounds like you have a crush on him."

" Do I make it that obvious?" Bridget asked, " As I got older I guess I did. Now I'm surprised he's here. I went away to school and we lost touch, but I never forgot him."

" Michael is easy on the eyes," Sara admitted.

Bridget shook her head, " There has to be a reason why he's here," Bridget said, " I mean a real reason."

Sara then realized that Bridget may have not known about Lincoln.

" Did you know that Lincoln is here too?" Sara asked.

" What?" Bridget said, " No. Is that why Michael is here?"

" I can't say for sure," Sara said, " But it looks like it."

" My parents didn't tell me anything," Bridget said, " Then again as a got older, my father especially, didn't want anywhere near them. It was kind of hard to avoid living in the same neighborhood."

Bridget then got up and headed back into the infirmary, she didn't know what to think anymore. Now whether to stay at Fox River or not was up in the air.

A/N This Story starts off slow. I am trying to figure out how to approach it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ( Old Memories)

Sara Tancredi watched Bridget as she did her work, but wondered what kind of a past did she have with Michael Scofield. Sara didn't want to pry, but curiousity was drilling at her brain.

Bridget came back with a list of supplies that needed to be ordered.

" Too may accidents," Bridget said, " These inmates can be brutal on one another."

" Thanks," Sara said, " For doing the inventory for me."

Bridget just shook her head, " It's part of the job and your the boss, Dr. Tancredi."

Sara smiled at her, " You can call me Sara," Sara said, " You don't have to be too professional."

" I respect my elders," Bridget said with a shy smile.

Sara then walked away and Bridget walked with her.

" Can I ask you something?" Sara asked.

" It depends," Bridget said, " On what it is."

Sara sighed, " What kind of history do you have with Michael?" she asked.

" Michael was like a big brother," Bridget said, " I moved here when I was nine. He used to call me Pippi Longstocking at times."

The two then went outside of the infirmary and towards one of the benches.

" So that's it?" Sara asked, " Nothing else?"

" There's plenty to say," Bridget said, " I have plenty of memories. Michael is five years older than me."

" I think he was happy to see you," Sara said.

Bridget then got up and looked around her. Bridget noticed inmates in the fields, some were working, others were just enjoying their rec time. Bridget wondered if Michael was out there somewhere. Bridget then shook her head.

" You okay?" Sara asked, " You look a little pale."

" I'm okay," Bridget said, " Just seeing Michael brings back a lot of memories, like one halloween I dressed up like a witch."

Bridget then sat down again, " He couldn't stop laughing at me and said nobody would believe I was a witch."

" Why?" Sara asked.

" Because he said I was too cute to be a witch," Bridget said, " I mean I was 12."

Meanwhile, Michael did notice that Bridget was talking to Sara. He didn't know what they were talking about, but then they got up and went back into the infirmary.

" What are you doing here, Bridget?" Michael asked himself, " I would of never pictured you working in a place like this."

Michael knew that when Bridget left that she would follow what she wanted to do. Bridget was the type to help people and not let anyone stop her. Michael leaned back against the fence and remembered the first day Bridget came, the nine year old red head with pigtails. She had the same long red hair, but no pigtails, which she grew out of the day she turned 13.

" Hey Fish," Surce said, " Something on your mind? Besides the escape plan?"

" The new nurse," Michael said.

" Is she as pretty as the doctor?" Surce asked.

" I already know her," Michael said, " Her name is Bridget. She's always been pretty cute, but too young. Five years too young."

" What about now?" Surce asked.

" Old memories of the past," Michael said.

Then the call came to go back inside. Michael just walked behind Surce slowly. Seeing Bridget brought back old memories a part of him forgot. When he got inside the cell, he just stared at the wall. Bridget asked him what he was doing in prison, he couldn't tell her because the truth would be hard to explain.

A/N Let me know what you think. I am not sure how to approach this story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if it took so long for another chapter. I put a little bit of a twist in this. Let me know if it works right. It may need to be changed later. I don't know if I like the way this is.

Old Memories ( Chapter 3)

Bridget Carson knew she was in way over her head in more ways then one. She didn't know whether or not she should go into the infirmary. Bridget looked down at the necklace she was weraing, the same necklace Michael got her from Mexico years ago.

" I don't think I can do this anymore," Bridget thought, " I can't figure it out and maybe I don't need to know. Maybe I know too much already."

Bridget then got out of her car and into the infrimary.

" Good morning," Sara said sneaking up behind her.

" Morning," Bridget said.

" You sat out there so long I thought you weren't coming in," Sara said putting some files away.

" You saw me out there?" Bridget asked.

" Don't let this place scare you," Sara said, " It's not all bad."

" You don't know the half of it," Bridget thought.

Then one of the guards came in.

" Dr. Tancredi," he said, " Scofield is here for his insulin shot."

" Be right dwon there," Sara said, " Do me a favor Bridget."

" What's that?" Bridget asked.

" Go tell Michael I'll be right there," Sara said walking into the other room.

Bridget sighed again and walked down the hallway. She just looked into the room and saw Michael sitting down. Michael apparently saw her.

" Hey," Michael said.

" Dr. Tancredi will be right down," Bridget said, " To give you your shot."

" Thanks," Michael said.

Bridget then walked up to him," Since when are you diabetic?" Bridget asked," Was that a part of your plan too?"

Michael just looked at her, " You have to be careful," he whispered.

" I shouldn't of gotten myself involved in this," Bridget said," I still don't understand half of it."

" There is no other alternative," Michael said.

" I can't do this anymore," Bridget said," I happen to like it here and Sara has become a mentor and friend. Michael it's hard keeping this all down."

" Don't you blow this," Michael said, " Then again how can you understand anything. You're too young to understand."

" You're on your own," Bridget said going back out the door, " Good luck Michael."

Sara just watched as Bridget went back down the hallway.

" What just happened?" Sara asked.

" Old memories," Michael said," Don't ask."

Sara didn't ask and just gave Michael his shot.

" I hope you don't let this get to you," Sara said, " I mean Bridget working here."

" It's her life," Michaeal said, " Her decision. Bridget seems to know what she's doing."

" She's learning," Sara said, " Bridget knows exactly what she's doing."

Michael then got up, " Someone appreciates her work," Michael said, " That's nice to know."

Michael then went back out the door of the infirmary where the guard was waiting to take him back outside.

Michael then sat down on one of the benches.

" It might have been a mistake to let Bridget know my plan," Michael thought, " But she did say she wanted to help. Maybe having her get a job at Fox River was a bad idea."

Michael was not worried that Bridget would blab about the plan, she would never tell. The thing that worried him was that things may go wrong and Bridget would get hurt.

" That's the last thing I want to happen," Michael thought.

The plan was still there and so was Bridget, who was having second thoughts again.

Bridget just stared out the window of the infirmary.

" You okay?" she heard.

Bridget just jumped to see Sara.

" You're a little jumpy today," Sara said, " Anything you want to talk about?"

Bridget sighed, " I don't think I can stay here anymore," Bridget said, " I mean Michael's here and this is the last place I expected to see him."

" You mentioned that before," Sara said, " But if you leave, I'll be losing a good helper and a friend."

Bridget just smiled, " Thanks," she said.

Sara just smiled and walked away.

Bridget just went back and started doing inventory.

" Nobody can know the real reason I am here," Bridget thought, " I am here to help Michael save his brother. If this get's out there'll be a whole mess of trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to continue this story, but I don't know if I like this. It's just an idea. May need to be changed later.

Old Memories ( Chapter 4) 

Michael Scofield laid on the bottom bunk in his cell, trying to recall how Bridget discovered his plan. She didn't know all the details, like how he was going to escape. Michael sat up and tried to think and then he discovered how Bridget discovered it, he told her.

_It was a few months ago and Bridget was onwinter vacafor breakfast before she went back to the train station. Michael went into the other room. _

_" I love this view," Bridget said, " Must be even better to see the sun set." _

_Bridget then looked around and Michael noticed. _

_" Same old Bridget," Michael said, " Always so nosy." _

_Biidget just looked at what was on the wall. _

_" What's all this?" Bridget asked. _

_" Nothing of your concern," Michael answered, " Don't worry about it." _

_" Are you going to see Lincoln?" Bridget asked, " I still don't believe it." _

_" Next week," Michael answered, " Let's go okay. I mean in a few hours you go back to school." _

_Bridget just followed Michael out the door and to the elevator. _

_" What's going on?" Bridget asked, " What's all the articles for?" _

_" Don't ask," Michael said, " It's not right for you to know." _

_The elevator then came up and the two stepped inside. _

_" Must be some sort of top secret project," Bridget said as the doors closed. _

_" Do you believe Lincoln is innocent?" Michael asked. _

_" If I do that's not going to change the fact he's in prison," Bridget said. _

_Michael then shook his head. _

_The two remained silent for awhile until they got outside. _

_" Do me a favor will you?" Michael asked. _

_" It depends on what it is," Bridget answered stopping, " I know what I saw." _

_" Have faith," Michael said, " I'm going to get Lincoln out of there." _

_Michael walked on and Bridget stood there for a second. She then caught up with him. _

_" How are you going to do that?" Bridget said, " Have you found any evidence? It's not like you can break him out." _

_" Never mind," Michael said, " I can't tell you." _

That's all Michael told her for now, but then when Bridget discovered he got himself into the same prison, she was shocked and didn't know what else to say.

Then when Bridget wrote back saying she wanted to help, he couldn't say no, for Michael was not going to tell her everything and hopefully she'll never ask.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't know if this fit here or not, but I don't know how else to continue this story and this idea has been rolling around in my head for awhile.

Bridget looked out of the window of the infirmary to the yard and she just sighed.

" I don't know if I should be here anymore," she thought, " If I stay any longer, it could be diasterous."

In the distance she saw Micheal sit down on the bleachers, but then got up again, but then he just collapsed on the ground.

Bridget ran away from the window and to where Sara was.

" Dr. Tancredi," Bridget said, " Micheal just.. he's collapsed on the field."

Micheal was brought into the infirmary, apparently unresponsive, but then he appreared to see Bridget.

" Micheal," Bridget said.

" I have to get out and save Lincoln," Micheal said.

They were alone in the room, when Sara and the guards walked away. Bridget just felt his forehead.

" You're burning up," Bridget said.

Micheal then didn't say anything else and it scared Bridget. Sara then came in.

" He's burning up," Bridgt said, " And he's was just talking like nobody's here. What's happening?"

" Could be a bad reaction to the insulin," Sara said.

Bridget then just didn't know what to say, she couln't say anything.

" Micheal needs to be trsnsported to the sick bay," Sara said, " We can take better care of him there?"

" We?" Bridget said.

" Now don't panic," Sara said, " You did right so far by telling me.

Bridget just then stayed with Michael as Sara went to go get the guard.

" Micheal," Bridget said grabbing a hold of his hand, " Can you hear me?"

" Need to get out," Micheal said, " Save Lincoln."

" Shh," Bridget said, " Relax. You can't do much help if your sick."

Micheal had his eyes closed the whole time, did he even know she was still there?

" This was definitely not part of your plan," Bridget whispered, " I don't know how to help you, except to pray that you'll get better."

Bridget had tears in her eyes as Michael was transported out of the infirmary and into the sick bay.

" Please," Bridget thought staring at the sky as she walked, " Please help him."

Bridget didn't know what to do, she just stood beside Sara as she worked. Michael was now fighting for his own life and in the end might not be able to save Lincoln afterall.

A few more hours went by and Michael was still unresponsive and Bridget didn't want to leave his side.

" Hey," Sara said, " He's not going anywhere, you should go home."

" I can't leave him," Bridget said, " I feel like a part of me is falling apart. The longer he remains like this.."

Sara just looked at her, " You know Micheal better then I do," Sara said, " He's a strong man. He'll pull through."

" He's also a good man," Bridget said, " But since I saw him in prison I feel like I don't know him anymore."

Sara knew what Bridget meant and it scared her too to see Michael fighting for his life.

" You need to go home and get some rest," Sara said, " Michael be fine. I'll be here."

" I guess I won't do Michael any good if I make myself sick," Bridget said smiling, " Michael cheered me up whenever I was sick, even when I was away."

" Go home," Sara said, " Go get some sleep."

Bridget took one more glance at Michael who was sound asleep before heading out the door.

At home, Bridget couldn't go to sleep, she was too worried to sleep.

" I don't know what to do," Bridget thought, " Please help."

Bridget apparently did fall asleep to wake up to the alarm going off. Bridget shut it off and headed into the bathroom.

" Need to get to Fox River and check on Michael," Bridget told herself, " I know in my heart he's fine."

Bridget got to Fox River about 30 minutes later and went through all the security before she ws allowed to go into the sick bay. Michael was in a private room and Bridget saw Sara who was asleep in a chair.

" Nice to know that she kept a promise," Bridget thought.

Sara then woke up to look at Bridget.

" Hey," Sara whispered.

" I know you're the doctor, but it looks like you could step away for awhile," Bridget said, " My guess is there's no change?"

" Michael is still unresponisive," Sara said, " I should talk to Lincoln and update him on the situation. You can stay him with him, but be quiet."

Bridget just watched as Sara waled down the hallway.

" Look at you," Bridget whispered, " The plan had unexpected flaws, but I know you'll pull though."

Michael then began moving and blinked his eyes only to stare at Bridget.

" Where am I ?" Michael said.

" In the sick bay," Bridget answered.

Michael shook his head and couln't rememeber what happened, all he could think about was the plan.

" How long have I been here?" Michael asked.

" Oh, about 24 hours," Bridget said," Give or take a few minutes."

Micheal just looked around him, he has lost valuable time, time that Lincoln doesn't have.

A few more hours went by and Bridget didn't want to leave him alone the fear of almost losing him caused her to have tears building up in her eyes. Guards stood outside the room and told her she could only go in for a few minutes.

" Hi," Bridget said.

Michael just stared at her for a moment, " Are you okay?" he asked.

" I should be asking you that," Bridget said, " But to answer your question. I'm fine."

" I'm sorry if I scared you," Michael said, " It must of."

" It did," Bridget said, " I can't stay long, the guards."

" I see them," Michael said, " But you have to tell me if I said anything."

Bridget just looked around, " All you said was ' I have to get out and save Lincoln'. Dr. Tancredi said it was a bad reaction to the insulin. Are you sure you know what you are doing? It could have been costly."

Michael then looked out the door only to notice the guards were not looking his way, " I know what I am doing," Michael said, " And again I'm sorry for scaring you."

" You should get some rest," Bridget said, " Lincoln is fine at the moment."

" Miss you have to leave now," the guard said, " He's not safe for you."

" He would never hurt me," Bridget said.

" He's in a prison," the gurard said, " They're all dangerous."

Bridget just shook her head, " I guess I'll see you," Bridget said to Michael, " The doctor should be here soon."

Bridget then just left the room, she almost lost the closest thing she has to a big brother, and she was not about to let Michael down.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm not sure if I like this. I want to continue, but I don't know how anymore.

The fear of losing a friend went through Bridget's mind she knew she had to leave Fox River as soon as possible. Seeing Michael Scofield in prision was just the beginning, knowing wh he was there was painful. Then he suffered an attack, the insulin Bridget knew he didn't need was the result. How he had made it work before, Bridget didn't know, and she didn't want to.

Working throughout the infirmary checking on the inventory was the last thing she was going to do that day. Going through all the supplies and making a list of what was again needed. Bridget didn't notice Sara walking into the room she was in.

" Almost time for you to leave," Sara said and noting the look on Bridget's face.

" Okay, what's going on with you?" Sara asked, " You've been like this for weeks."

Bridget tried not the look obvious, " I'm okay," she said, " It's nothing."

" Does this have to do with Michael?" Sara asked.

" I felt that I almost lost my best friend," Bridget said, " I was scared. He scared me. Okay."

Bridget then walked away.

" You helped save him," Sara said, " You're not a doctor, but you knew what to do. You didn't panic."

" If I did I wouldn't be able to do my job," Bridget said, " Even though I almost did. It's just that seeing Michael in here I feel like I don't know him anymore. I don't know why here's here."

" I know how you feel," Sara said, " He's lied to me."

" I don't get it," Bridget said, " That's not Michael. That's not him."

Bridget then walked out of the room and went to check the other rooms fro supplies. She wanted to talk to someone, but she couldn't blow what she knew, she had nobody to talk to.

" What a mess I've gotten myself into," Bridget thought, " This is pure torture. I have to get out of here."

Bridget sighed and didn't know what she was doing anymore. If she stayed any longer, it was going to all of her strength to keep down what she knew and has known for months.

Michael was back to his old self, out of the sick bay and not letting any more time slip away. The time was to o precious to lose and a part of him knew it was his own fault, but why was a part of him blaming Bridget.

" This is not her fault," Michael thought, " Bridget didn't have to come here. Bridget helped save me, now I want to blame her for what happened?"

Michael again walked the fields on the PI detail. He saw Bridget come out of the infirmary, she looked his way, but then walked on to the parking lot. Bridget didn't want to make eye contact with him, it scared her. Why was she so scared? Bridget knew what it was and she couldn't deny it anymore, she loved him and in a way she wished she didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I feel this is all wrong, but it's floating through my head.

Getting Out of Hand

Bridget was having the roughest time of her life. She has been at Fox River nearly five weeks and seemed to discover more and more of Michael's plan and she didn't like it. Bridget was starting to believe that the best way to not say anything was to leave. Bridget walked out of the infirmary and sat down on the grass at the end of the building.

" What am I going to do?" Bridget thought, " If I stay any longer I am going to bust this wide open."

Bridget then got up and looked around. She then saw Michael.

" Oh great," Bridget thought, " That's all I need."

Bridget again looked around and stepped closer to the fence. Michael then noticed the look on her face.

" Are you okay?' Michael asked.

" No," Bridget admitted, " I have to get out of here. I have to leave."

" You can't," Michael said, " I need you here."

Bridget shook her head, " You don't need me. You never did. I just stuck my nose where it didn't belong."

" Don't give up on me," Michael said, " You have to stay. Or you could be in danger."

Bridget then backed away and again shook her head.

" Talk about having faith," Bridget said, " I have faith in you, but it seems like you don't have any faith in me. I haven't blown the whistle on you yet, and I won't. Are you afraid I will?"

" Bridget, please don't be mad," Michael said, " I've worked so hard."

" You don't think I know that?" Bridget asked, " Again and again I think about what a risk your taking and what I know and I don't like myself."

Bridget then walked away and went back into the infirmary, but she couldn't leave, she couldn't stay mad. She wanted to reach out to him, she missed really talking to him and she may never have the chance again.

The next day was no better, Bridet still was pondering over whether or not to leave. She feared if she stayed she was in trouble. She knew things that could put her in prison, but she couldn't change that. Bridget just went to go check on supplies in one of the rooms and saw Michael there.

" Excuse me," Bridget said turning to leave.

" Don't go," Michael said, " Please talk to me."

Bridget just walked back, but kept her distance.

" Why do I have this overwhelming feeling to apoligize to you?" Bridget asked, " It seems like nothing is going right, especially for me. I can't change what I know. I miss being able to talk to you like I used to. Sometimes I feel this is so wrong. My own fault. Always so curious."

" Always been so nosy," Michael said, " Had to know everything going on. I didn't mind it when you were younger, but now it's different."

" Michael I'm sorry," Bridget said, " I don't know what else to do. Let's not try to scare each other. I still consider you a friend, at least I hope you are."

Michael couldn't help but stare at her, " Always," he said, " Nothing will change that."

Bridget just looked around, being in the infirmary helped she was able to talk to him.

" But where are you going to go after you get out of here?" Bridget asked.

" That's hard to explain," Michael said.

Bridget tried to smile, but then she felt tears swelling up in her eyes. Michael noticed the look on her face.

" Don't," Michael said, " You'll make me cry."

" I've never seen you cry," Bridget said, " Not that you don't. You were always so strong when it came to your emotions."

" Don't be so sad," Michael said, " It's not like I'll be gone forever."

" I need to move on," Bridget said, " Dr. Tancredi should be here in a minute. I got to say this though you are extremely brave taking such a risk. I'll see you."

Bridget just then left the room and Michael knew it was breaking Bridget apart. The situation was getting more dangerous and it did scare him of what could happen.


End file.
